Soul Society
by Akida-san
Summary: Sexo, sangue e corpos essa é uma das cidades do inferno. Minha cidade. – Kuchiki Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

Estava saindo da delegacia, era umas 2h da manhã, depois de um turno estressante. Parei na escadaria e respirei fundo, aquele cheiro de poluição, fumaça e sujeira preencheu meus pulmões, me senti enojado, mas bem, essa era a minha cidade. De repente em meio ao caos surge um perfume maravilhoso, um perfume de mar, um perfume de mulher. Me viro para ver de onde vem quando ela passa por mim e o perfume se torna mais intenso em minhas narinas. Cerro os meus olhos para focar bem na figura que, agora, sobe as escadas. Uma mulher alta, com os cabelos arroxeados presos em um rabo de cavalo. A cada passo dado ela avançava um degrau da longa escada indo em direção a porta da delegacia. Parei até de respirar enquanto admirava aquele ser perfumado passar lentamente. Seus passos faziam seu longo cabelo balançar de um lado para o outro quase roçando em sua bunda e isso me deixou hipnotizado. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o seu rebolado, uma coisa que não costumava acontecer comigo começou a acontecer, meu baixo ventre começou a reagir, senti minha calça ficar apertada a ponto de me machucar. Ao chegar na porta ela parou, então notei que usava uma calça jeans muito justa e botas de salto muito alto que valorizavam, e muito, as suas generosas curvas. Abriu a porta e entrou. Quando a porta se fechou saí do meu transe e sem perceber voltei para dentro da delegacia. Ela falava com o policial de plantão quando cheguei ao seu lado no balcão. O policial se assustou com a minha presença e se dirigiu a minha pessoa.

- Detetive Kuchiki, algum problema senhor? Pensei que o senhor já tivesse ido para casa.

Quando o policial falou o meu nome ela se virou e me olhou nos olhos. Parei novamente de respirar, o olhar instigante, provocador e sensual me fez ficar ainda mais excitado, se é que isso era possível. Os olhos dourados, felinos me olhavam com inquietação. Sai do transe quando ouvi a minha voz.

- Esqueci um documento na minha sala. – Falei sem desviar o olhar da mulher que estava me hipnotizado. – Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? – Perguntei ainda sem pensar, com a voz rouca. Ela sorriu, um sorriso sensual e falou.

- Estou procurando o detetive Urahara, sei que ele foi transferido para essa delegacia. – O som da voz dela me fez tremer em antecipação era melodiosa e sensual, como ela. Quando compreendi o que ela falou, gelei. O que uma mulher como aquela queria com aquele loiro inútil?

- Me acompanhe, a sala dele é perto da minha. – Falei com uma voz sem emoção enquanto me dirigia para o interior da delegacia. Conforme avançávamos em direção as salas olhares se dirigiam para a morena de olhar e caminhar sedutor, ela é perfeita e sabe muito bem disso. – Esta é a sala. – Falei apontando para a porta e andando em direção a minha sala que ficava ao lado da sala do loiro. As salas eram divididas por janelas de vidros, as cortinas das janelas que davam a visão do corredor e a cortina da porta estavam fechadas então o loiro não podia ver quem estava na porta.

- Obrigada, por me ajudar. – Ela falou com o seu tom sensual e entrou na sala.

Corri para a minha sala para ver o que iria ocorrer na sala ao lado, pois eu sabia que o loiro aguado não fechava as cortinas daquele lado. Ao entrar me deparei com uma cena surreal. Aquela mulher maravilhosa beijando aquele bostinha. E não era um simples beijo, era quase um salvamento se ele estivesse se afogando. Não, era mais que isso. Parecia que ela estava sugando a alma dele. Em instantes eles romperam o contato e ele sentou em sua cadeira, falaram alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender e depois ela foi em direção a ele. Fiquei petrificado com a cena que se seguiu, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ela sentou no colo daquele idiota, de frente, os dois bem encaixados, e começou a beija-lo com muita fome. Aquilo começou a me afetar, fiquei muito excitado, quem era aquela mulher. Sem perceber toco meu membro por cima da calça e estremeço. Até parece que ela sentiu, pois abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente pra mim, sem quebrar o beijo. Fiquei ainda mais excitado, se é que isso era possível, ajeitei meu membro dolorido de tesão e sai da minha sala, queria entrar na sala dele e arrancar ela dele e a possuir ali, mas não fiz. Sai da delegacia e entrei no meu carro, precisava de uma boa foda para me recuperar daquilo.

Dirigi até a boate Soul Society, estacionei na frente e entrei. Sentei no bar e instantaneamente Tesai colocou um copo com duas doses de uísque sem gelo na minha frente, todos ali já me conheciam, principalmente as meninas. A que mais me atraía era Hinamori, com seu corpo miúdo e mãos ágeis, e sem demora ela se aproximou, me abraçando por traz enquanto colocava as mãos sobre meu membro, me atiçando.

-Detetive, pensei que não viria me ver hoje. Eu já estava com saudade.

Tomei meu uísque todo em um único gole e me levantei puxando Hinamori em direção as escadas, eu conhecia muito bem aquele caminho, já o havia feito muitas vezes. Parei diante de uma das portas e esperei a baixinha atrevida abrir. A porta se abre lentamente e consigo sentir o cheiro de sexo que emana daquele lugar, dei um passo em direção a penumbra daquele quarto e no mesmo instante me senti sendo puxado para a cama. A porta se fecha e sinto Hinamori se aproximar com o seu perfume floral.

- Agora nós vamos cuidar direitinho de você, detetive.

Não sabia quem estava no quarto até que senti as mãos delicadas e geladas tocarem meu abdômen, por dentro da camisa. Nemu. Ela nos faria companhia hoje à noite. As duas removeram a minha roupa enquanto me acariciavam, exploravam, me excitavam, eu estava gostando daquilo, muito. Apesar do meu rosto não demonstrar o meu pênis me denunciava, aquelas duas estavam me deixando louco. Enquanto Hinamori me chupava com aquela boca de fada, Nemu mordiscava meu abdômen e arranhava meu peitoral enquanto esfregava a sua parte mais sensível na minha cara. Nossa eu precisava daquilo e as duas sabiam fazer direitinho. Senti quando elas trocaram de lugar e de repente meu membro foi, literalmente, engolido. Nemu não era tão delicada como Hinamori, mas estava me fazendo amar aquela sensação, que não durou muito. Logo senti ela direcionando meu pênis para sua úmida e apertada entrada. Ela encaixou fundo em uma única estocada me fazendo gemer ao sentir seu corpo quente envolvendo meu sexo. Não consegui gemer por muito tempo com as investidas quando outra intimidade úmida exigiu atenção dos meus lábios. Aquelas duas sabiam exatamente o que estavam fazendo.

Saí daquele quarto depois de gozar pela quarta vez, estava satisfeito, mas com uma sensação estranha que não dei muita importância, parei no bar, tomei mais um uísque sem gelo e fui pro meu carro. Dirigi pra casa, para a mansão vazia onde eu moro.


	2. Chapter 2

Bom, esse é o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem.  
>Caso encontrem algum erro, por favor, me avisem para que eu possa corrigir.<br>Estou postando um pouco mais cedo, ele era para o domingo, mas não resisti.  
>Boa leitura.<br>^^ Um comentário me fará feliz!

* * *

><p>Fui até a delegacia, precisava me encontrar com Kisuke, fazia duas semanas que ele havia sido transferido, duas semanas sem nos vermos, eu estava carente, sentindo muita falta dele. Cheguei no balcão e perguntei por ele ao policial que estava de plantão, eu sei que ele trabalha na madrugada então ele estaria ali. Antes do policial me responder sinto a presença de alguém ao meu lado, instantaneamente o policial me ignora falando com o recém chegado.<p>

- Detetive Kuchiki, algum problema senhor? Pensei que o senhor já tivesse ido para casa.

Kuchiki, aquele nome não me era estranho. Claro, todas as mulheres da cidade conhecem esse nome. Me virei lentamente na direção do recém chegado, quando me deparei com aqueles olhos cinzentos, indecifráveis, me senti inquieta, quente.

- Esqueci um documento na minha sala. – Ele falou, sem desviar o olhar do meu. Ele estava me hipnotizado. – Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? – Perguntou, agora pra mim, com a voz rouca que certamente enlouqueceria qualquer mulher, estava me enlouquecendo também. Conheço a fama de pegador que ele tem, e não tem como não ser verdade, ele é quente, muito quente.

- Estou procurando o detetive Urahara, sei que ele foi transferido para essa delegacia. – Estranho o tom com que a minha voz deixa os meus lábios, ela estava baixa e sensual, carregada de desejo.

- Me acompanhe, a sala dele é perto da minha. – Ele falou com a mesma voz sensual, não demonstrando nada. Acho que ele é assim sempre. Comecei a segui-lo enquanto nos dirigíamos ao interior da delegacia. O local era como qualquer outra delegacia, cheia de policiais fazendo seus trabalhos. Até que ele parou em frente a uma porta.

– Esta é a sala. – Ele falou e se pôs a caminhar novamente, com aquele porte de nobre sedutor.

- Obrigada, por me ajudar. – Falei e novamente estranhei a minha voz, eu estava excitada somente pela presença dele. Não, não era possível, era saudade do Kisuke, só podia ser. Vi ele se dirigir para a sala ao lado quando entrei na sala do loiro. Ao abrir a porta vi Kisuke em pé no meio da sala, lindo. Caminhei rápida em sua direção e o beijei fervorosamente, precisava acalmar aquele calor que estava crescendo

em mim. Ele retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. Porém, em instantes ele rompeu o beijo e foi em direção a sua cadeira.

- O que aconteceu, Yoruichi? Porque você veio até aqui? Você sabe que... - O interrompi, eu sabia muito bem o que ele iria dizer com aquela voz e olhar frios, mas isso não me importava.

- Eu sei que é só um disfarce, mas estava com saudade de sentir você. Deixa?... - Falei me aproximando e sentando em seu colo, de frente, roçando a minha intimidade na dele, eu estava precisando de sexo selvagem e quem melhor que ele para me dar aquilo naquela hora. Tomei a boca do loiro com urgência, precisava sentir ele dentro de mim, o mais rápido possível. A sua língua invade a minha boca me fazendo delirar. Quando sinto uma presença. Sinto-me vigiada, abro os olhos, sem perder o contato com os lábios de Kisuke e o vejo, na sala ao lado. Me olhando com os olhos cerrados e escuros de desejo.

Beijo Kisuke com mais vontade e me insinuo mais, ele me olha e coloca a mão em seu membro. Eu sei que ele está gostando do que está vendo e eu também estou. Então ele sai da sala. Pensei que entraria ali e me possuiria naquela mesa, na frente do Kisuke. Mas nada aconteceu. Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei as carícias do loiro que em seguida rompeu o contato.

- Yoruichi, o que está acontecendo com você? Não tem ninguém olhando, nós não precisamos ir tão longe, pelo menos não aqui. Você quer que eu te possua aqui, em cima da mesa?

Voltei a beija-lo era isso mesmo que eu queria, comecei a desabotoar sua camisa enquanto sua língua exigia um maior domínio em minha boca quando abriram a porta. Hoje estava difícil.

- Ora, ora, ora. Parece que o garoto da corregedoria não é tão santinho assim. – O homem parado na porta tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto e seus cabelos prateados, quase brancos, quase escondiam seus pequenos olhos o que me deixou enjoada. Kisuke fechou a cara antes de falar com o prateado.

- O que você quer Ichimaru, está atrapalhando. – O loiro falou com a voz carregada de ódio, nunca tinha visto Kisuke assim.

- Fomos chamados, teve uma morte no centro da cidade e como o príncipe já foi, sobrou você para ir comigo. – Enquanto ele falava eu podia sentir os olhos dele pelo meu corpo, me comendo. Senti ainda mais nojo. Aquele homem era asqueroso. Olhei Kisuke nos olhos e sorri.

- Tudo bem, querido, eu te espero mais tarde. – Eu disse passando a língua pelos seus lábios e em seguida dando-lhe um beijo, então saio de seu colo. Peguei minha bolsa de cima da mesa e fui em direção a porta, para sair, quando Ichimaru bloqueia o meu caminho.

- Tenha cuidado no caminho de casa, gatinha. É muito perigoso aí fora. – Olhei para ele irritada e passei, não me importando de esbarrar nele, que abriu ainda mais o sorriso nojento pela minha atitude. Saí da delegacia bufando, quem aquele idiota pensa que é para me ameaçar e que nojo a forma como me olhava. Agora eu estava irritada e frustrada.

Cheguei na calçada e chamei um taxi que me levou pra casa. Esqueci Ichimaru, mas ainda estava me sentindo estranha, quente, excitada. Ficava quente cada vez que me lembrava dos olhos daquele homem. Como ele pode me afetar tanto em poucos minutos. – Detetive Kuchiki... – Sussurrei envolta em pensamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Demorei um tempo para postar, mas vim...

Obrigada para quem está acompanhando e muito obrigada 8579 fiquei muito feliz que recebi o meu primeiro comentário. Obrigada!

Comentem e deixem ideias o próximo capítulo está quase pronto...

* * *

><p>Estou em minha sala, de portas fechadas, analisando algumas informações que recebi mais cedo. Não sei em quem devo confiar nessa delegacia, todos parecem muito suspeitos, na verdade todos são suspeitos. Todos escondem coisas, o que mais me faz suspeitar é esse tal de Ichimaru Gin, a maior parte dos casos dele não são solucionados, as testemunhas desaparecem, pra mim ele é o mais suspeito de todos. Tem também o príncipe, Kuchiki Byakuya, esse pra mim está na polícia porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer na mansão dos Kuchiki ou queria um pouco mais de emoção na vida, não me parece suspeito, mas vou ficar de olho.<p>

Em pé, perdido em pensamentos, nem reparo que a porta da minha sala é aberta. Meus lábios são tomados com urgência então sinto aquele maravilhoso cheiro de mar. Yoruichi. Sim, a mulher que habita os meus sonhos e as minhas fantasias está em meus braços, correspondo seu beijo com paixão então quando o ar começa a faltar nos afastamos.

- O que aconteceu, Yoruichi? Porque você veio até aqui? Você sabe que... – Ela me interrompe, sabe muito bem o que vou dizer, mesmo assim não consigo mudar o meu olhar.

- Eu sei que é só um disfarce, mas estava com saudade de sentir você. Deixa?... – Senti ela se aproximando logo que sentei, ela sabe que não consigo resistir, ela me atrai de todas as formas. Sentou no meu colo, de frente, roçando nossas intimidades, eu já estava mais que duro nesse ponto quando novamente minha boca foi tomada com urgência. Coloquei minha língua em sua boca e gemi com o contato, hoje ela está mais selvagem do que nunca. Eu não queria parar com aquilo, não conseguia não acariciar aquele corpo de mulher sedenta, mas eu tinha, não era certo me aproveitar dela assim, mesmo sabendo que ela também queria. Fui forte e rompi o contato dos nossos lábios. Estávamos ofegantes.

- Yoruichi, o que está acontecendo com você? Não tem ninguém olhando, nós não precisamos ir tão longe, pelo menos não aqui. Você quer que eu te possua aqui, em cima da mesa?

Ela voltou a me beijar como se eu não tivesse falado nada, com aqueles olhos cheios de desejo. Começou a desabotoar a camisa que eu vestia enquanto eu me deliciava com seus lábios, quando abriram a porta.

- Ora, ora, ora. Parece que o garoto da corregedoria não é tão santinho assim. – Na porta estava ninguém menos que meu suspeito número um, com aquele sorriso de deboche olhando para a minha mulher. Sim, pra ele e para todos da delegacia Yoruichi era minha noiva. Notei como ele olhava pra ela e não gostei.

- O que você quer Ichimaru, está atrapalhando. – Cuspir as palavras carregadas de ódio e uma ira mau contida.

- Fomos chamados, teve uma morte no centro da cidade e como o príncipe já foi, sobrou você para ir comigo. – Enquanto ele falava notei como ele continuava a olhar Yoruichi no meu colo e como ela ficou desconfortável com aquele olhar, ele a estava devorando. Fechei ainda mais a cara com raiva daquele imbecil.

- Tudo bem, querido, eu te espero mais tarde. – Ela falou passando a língua pelos seus lábios e em seguida dando-me um beijo e saindo do meu colo. Ela caminha em direção a porta, para sair, quando noto que Ichimaru bloqueou o seu caminho.

- Tenha cuidado no caminho de casa, gatinha. É muito perigoso aí fora. – Ela sai irritada empurrando ele pela porta.

- É Urahara, parece que você não está dando conta da sua gatinha, ela parece enfurecida. Ela pode passar pela minha sala que eu ensino pra ela como se acalmar. – Ao ouvir isso meu sangue ferve.

- Não ouse se aproximar da minha mulher. Se eu sonhar que você a está rondando eu te mato. – Falei entredentes colocando a mão por sobre a arma, caso ele não tenha entendido o recado.

- Ok, ok. – falou levantando as mãos em sinal de trégua saindo da minha sala. – Se recomponha, estou te esperando no carro. Olhei para mim notando o volume em minhas calças. Mesmo esse desgraçado não fez o desejo que eu sinto por Yoruichi diminuir. Peguei meu terno e sai fechando a sala.

Fora da delegacia encontrei-o me esperando ao lado do carro, com aquele sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Entramos no carro e seguimos para a cena do crime.

O crime foi em uma parte não movimentada do centro, em um deposito. Ao chegarmos o local estava cheio de policiais e as equipes da perícia já estavam trabalhando. Mayuri, o chefe da equipe, estava radiante, no início não entendi porque, mas quando entrei no depósito me deparei com a cena brutal.

Havia sangue espalhado por todos os lugares e os pedaços do corpo do que parecia ter sido um homem estavam pendurados no teto, o sangue ainda pingava mostrando que o assassinato era recente. Na parede uma mensagem estava escrita com sangue. "Você não tem onde se esconder."

- É, esse caso não é meu, se você o quiser vai ter que dividi-lo com o príncipe, ele é que gosta desse maluco. – Disse Ichimaru com seu típico sorriso. – Estou voltando pra delegacia, não tem nada aqui pra mim. – Se antes eu já não gostava da figura, agora eu gostava menos ainda. Mayuri se aproximou de mim enquanto Gin ia embora.

- Detetive, já mandamos chamar o príncipe, já que os casos com esse maluco são todos dele, mas se o senhor quiser podemos lhe passar as informações que já temos. – Príncipe, realmente todos o chamam assim...

- Me informe, depois repasso as informações para o Kuchiki. – Fiquei ali ouvindo todas as informações que Mayuri já tinha sobre o caso, nada relevante, mas faziam o meu estomago se revirar, fora as nojeiras que eu já tinha visto na cena. Não sei porque o Kuchiki é o responsável por esses casos, são doentios.

- Bom, o que acho mais relevante nessa cena toda é que existe sangue de mais, talvez de umas duas até três pessoas o que não existia nas outras duas cenas e também notei que alguns pedaços do corpo estão faltando, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Pela manhã enviarei o relatório parcial para a delegacia, assim será mais fácil de entender tudo que eu falei.

- Certo, faça isso.

Após voltei para a delegacia, sentei em minha mesa e descrevi tudo que achei relevante ao caso do assassino dos pedaços, como a mídia o chama, e também o que achei relevante sobre Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

><p>Deixe um comentário, pode ser até criticando, pois isso também ajuda a melhorar. Me avisem de erros de português para que eu possa arrumar. E muito obrigada aos que estão acompanhando. ^^ Até o próximo capítulo!<p> 


End file.
